It's not all bad
by Viperhat
Summary: Gray's mood wasn't at it's best. Maybe Erza can cheer him up and get him out of his mood. GRAYZA, NALU and just general awesome sauce all around. rated T for a tiny bit of language, see if you can spot it.


Hello everyone…

This is very confusing to me as I have been trying for weeks to figure out this story publishing stuff. (i'm not very good with this computer stuff as you can probably tell).

If you have seen my profile page you will know that (I'm not a fan of Natsu or Plotsu) and that I have a big story planned for you beauties. But this is not it by any stretch of the imagination. This just a one-shot of Gray Fullbuster and Erza scarlet (which by the way has not been planned it just popped into my head literally at this second).

All I can say is enjoy and ALL HAIL THE MOTHERKNOB!

::-( )-::

Gray was not in the best of moods today. Yesterday Team Natsu had come back from a rather tiring and frustrating job they had started the week before. The job was to catch an elusive and very smart thief who had been stealing personal belongings from the many families that inhabited the village.

Now normally for Gray, the job wouldn't have been too hard but the one thing that had made the job a massive problem was one Natsu bloody Dragneel… The resident idiot and fire dragon slayer of the legendary Fairy tail guild.

The easy way of completing the mission would've been to get Lucy to carry something valuable to the criminal and place it on a random bench somewhere in the park. But Natsu being Natsu decided to fry everything in his line of sight as soon as he had found out who the felon was, causing not only the massive amount of jewels they were promised too dwindle, but his annoyance towards the flame brained fool to grow even more exponentially than usual.

He really could've used them jewels…

He was never in bad shape financially. In fact he had plenty of jewel left from his other jobs over the last 4 years (if he didn't count the whole Tenrou incident). But he could never really be too careful since Natsu existed for the one purpose of wrecking the guild, annoying everyone in sight and too have Gramps waste the guilds vast amount of jewels for the repairs after fights and brawls which are commonly started by him in the first place.

"Stupid flame brain" Muttered Gray quietly for the tenth time that day. He really wasn't happy with him but the only thing stopping him from brawling him to the ground was the fact that Erza was sat on the same table as him and he new the dire consequences of pissing her off. He shuddered at the terrifying thought of the red head mutilation punishment she would use on him and Natsu.

He had to admit to himself that he did like Erza a lot but she was WAY out of his league. There was virtually no chance that she liked him like he did her. But he liked to hope against hope.

Erza seemed to had noticed his irritation because she was looking at him questioningly.

"what's wrong Gray" she more demanded than asked. He looked at her stunning face for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and answering her question.

"Two words, Natsu Dragneel..." He didn't want to completely answer her since if was sure that as soon as he finished his sentence, Erza would give him the scariest of looks and then proceed to beat the fear out of him.

But surprisingly, she gave a quiet laugh.

"I should have known, only you could be annoyed with him for such a common and silly thing like a loss of jewel. Although; Lucy also seems less than pleased with his actions." She said whilst looking over his shoulder. Looking back he could see Natsu pouting and Lucy standing with her hands on her hips and he could just about hear her angry voice blocking out Natsu's meek one.

"your lucky I could pay my rent today! If it was any less, I would've been kicked out of there because you can't keep your flames inside your stomach!" Shouted Lucy. She looked like she was about to turn into Mira's Demon form and devour Natsu whole…

"I didn't mean it..." Squeaked Natsu in his high pitched, tiny voice…

"yeah well, tell the damn mayor that and see if HE forgives you..." Lucy retorted seemingly a whole lot more calm than she was a few seconds ago… Sometimes Gray honestly thought she had the power too switch emotions on the fly. No one else except maybe Lisanna could get over Natsu's stupidity so fast so many times ever.

She is so in love it's not even funny.

Looking back; Gray saw Erza had returned to eating her massive piece of cheesecake. Trying to start up a conversation, Gray smirked and said "You know, I think Lucy might have a crush on our dragon slayer there". Erza looked over again and then smiled before replying "You think she doe's but I KNOW she doe's".

Confused; he turned back to see a slightly surprising scene before him…

He saw Lucy and Natsu sharing a kiss. Lip locked; the two mage's couldn't see that they had an audience of two. Gray was surprised no one else had seen them yet, he would've thought that Mirajane would have spotted them by now and squealed in absolute joy.

He was sure that it was Lucy that started the face eating challenge which whilst surprising since this was Lucy, it was the only possibility. Since when did Natsu even know what the emotion romance was?

Shocked, he turned back towards Erza and as soon as he did, his lips were instantly engulfed by Erza's own. He was completely surprised by the turn of events and his body surprised him even further by kissing her back.

Since him and Erza have lungs they had to break apart to fill up their lungs with air, but after a second, Erza blushed when she looked over Gray's shoulder.

He had a feeling on why she blushed.

And that thought scared him…

Gray looked back and was greeted by the entire guild looking at them in shock and disbelief. Mirajane how ever just looked ready to explode in squeals and screams of happiness.

The situation was made even more awkward for them both when Natsu had decided to speak up.

"WOW, Who would've thought that Erza fancied Gray?!. Who would want that Ice princess?" He shouted. However, Gray was not going to let him get away with it today any more than he would any other day.

"Shut up Flame brain! I don't know how Lucy can stand your annoying face you hypocrite..." He looked at the both of them together and smirked evilly when everyone looked at them now, just as shocked as they were with him and Erza…

"Uh-uh-um...She-She started it!" Natsu stuttered, Lucy looked at him like he had read her novel all the way through without her permission.

"Hey! I didn't see you pulling away either!" She looked at Gray with a face that said 'Why' before she realised what she had just said.

"EEEP" she squeaked before turning more red than Erza's hair itself. Then she attempted to hide behind Natsu who just looked confused about everything.

"Well," Erza started. "She started it and so did I and just to prove it..." She grabbed Gray and kissed him harder than before, who in turn gave her the same response as before.

After five seconds of continuous kissing, they released again. Gray's mind was racing with questions about the situation he found himself in. What did this mean for his and Erza's relationship as whole. Are they now in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Are they staying the same way as before? He had no answer and it was driving him batty.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Erza asked him a question.

"Yeah?" he asked dazedly, Erza looked amused and a little annoyed at his unintentional ignorance but re- iterated for him…

"What doe's this make us?" She asked quietly, Gray looked at her and smiled, she knew what she meant and she asked it in such a cute manner that he couldn't help but smile.

"what do you want it to make us?" She looked like she was in deep thought for a few moments and then answered.

"I want this to make us more than we are now" She said with unyielding determination in her voice. Gray looked into her eyes and replied.

"Then we are more..." he leaned in and gave her a kiss, which she returned instead for once.

Whilst she and him were having there moment, they forgot that everyone in the guild was currently watching them have the moment.

Mirajane had started jumping up and down to try to keep her excitement in check, Elfman was whispering 'Gray's the man' to himself, Juvia was to shocked and saddened to flood the guild hall for losing Gray-sama to Erza of all people.

Natsu was in shock from finding out Erza was in complete love with Gray, even though she didn't say outright. He could not believe she liked the Ice princess in a more than best friend way. He wasn't as surprised by the strippers apparent liking he took towards Erza, but he was happy for them none the less.

Lucy smirked. The plan had gone flawlessly, just like she and Erza had planned. They had found out about each others feelings for their male counterparts of the team so after some convincing on Lucy's part, she and Erza had formed an awful plan to see if the boys liked them back.

It may have been a bad plan, which is an understatement, but it worked perfectly. Gray did like Erza and Natsu showed the signs of liking her too. The plan couldn't have gone better.

::-( )-::

After they were congratulated and wished the best of luck to, Gray and Erza left the guild hall to Gray decided to walk Erza back to the Fairy hills dormitories. They were enjoying the walk to the dorms and they didn't have much to say to each other so they just held hands all the way back to the dorms.

As they got there. Lucy was just around the corner and was waiting for Erza. She waved her over after Gray had left. They both shared a big smile about the days events and talked about how unexpected the outcome of the plan.

"I can't believe it…" She whispered in an ecstatic tone "I can't believe Gray likes me too.".

Lucy laughed at how different Erza was tonight. She seemed genuinely happy about herself, more girly and less strict.

And all it took was Gray loving her like she liked him…

::-( )-::

Gray was almost back home and while that thought would've put a smile on his face he already had a massive one on his person. To think that he and team Natsu had just come from the most annoying mission ever which left him and Lucy in a bad mood. He didn't think that he would smile for the next few days. But he guessed in Fairy tail anything could happen.

The rest of the day had turned out to be great! Erza liked back, Lucy may or may not have claimed Flame brain as her partner (which he thought was a dragon slayers thing not a normal mage's) and he had even been able to further his own magical prowess from intense training finally paying off.

But the best was defiantly Erza becoming his Girlfriend, he knew that wouldn't save him from her wrath (although it would probably save him a few bruises) but he didn't mind it In the slightest.

For her; He would take all of the abuse she could dish out.

Today wasn't as bad as he thought...

::-( )-::

There you go everyone, my first ever story. If you couldn't tell it was a Grayza and Nalu pairing based story, which in my opinion this site needs more of. Too much Jerza and WAY too much of that Gruvia crap.

Since it is my first story I would appreciate some response on what you guy (and girls hahaha DON'T BE SEXIST FOLKS) thought of the story. What you guys think can be changed, what's good, whats bad and if you support (or are open) to a certain pairing or not.

Thanks for your time. AND ALL HAIL THE MOTHERKNOB!

-viperhat


End file.
